Brothers from another hemisphere
by hannica7
Summary: Canada is sick of America acting a little less than a hero. When he comes face to face with his other brother New Zealand, America gets jealous. America and Australia work as a team to try and get their brothers back but the answer maybe more simple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Stupid big brother!

"Hey don't ignore me! I know you can see me!" Canada said in annoyance to America

America's blue eyes looked straight ahead pretending not to have seen or heard anything. He was pretending to be interested in England's presentation, which Canada knew for a fact he wasn't. He was leaning his head on one of his hands. Canada had to resist the temptation to poke him on the cheek or steal his glasses. Canada knew why he was pretending he couldn't see him. America was worried that people would call him crazy if he started talking to people that others couldn't see like everyone already did to England when he was talking to his fey. But this wasn't like that! Canada was real! The others could see him if they wanted too. Surely people remembered that America had a clone like brother with slightly longer blonde hair and purplish blue eyes?

"America, stop being so mean! You're the only country that can actually see me. Okay so we've had our arguments, I burnt your White House down, I may have made a T.V show that makes fun of you, but we're siblings we always do this stuff to each other. But pretending your own brother doesn't exist is a whole new level of cruel, especially since you know nobody else can see me half the time." Whined Canada

Canada stared at his brother for a little longer, until finally he gave up, and hugging his white polar bear tightly leant back against his chair and started listening to England. America's eyes flickered towards his brother for a few seconds before returning to the presentation. America quickly noted he looked pale, but it was winter so that could be normal for the season.

"Why can't anyone see me Kumachou? I always try so hard to make people notice me, but it never seems to work." Canada muttered sadly

"Who are you again?" Asked the White bear

"Ah... I guess it doesn't really matter." Canada replied

Canada looked around to make sure that nobody could see him, of course they couldn't. He placed his head down on the desk in front of him and began to sleep. America looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. Since when did Canada fall to sleep in meetings? He was always happy just to be involved, even if that usually meant just sitting there. Well he did say some useful things every now and then. America actually looked at him fully when he noticed a small bruise on his brother's cheek. He gently moved his brother's hair to look at it carefully. Some of the other countries noticed his movement and where watching him curiously. As his fingers grazed the bruise Canada awoke with a start.

"I don't want to go to another NAFTA meeting!" He yelled.

America moved quickly to take up his previous position of ignoring his brother. All the countries where staring in their direction. Canada felt his blood warm as a tell tale blush crept across his face.

"What is it now America?" An Angry England hissed

Canada looked in wonder; everyone had thought that it was America who had caused the disturbance. All eyes were staring at the maniac who was laughing like crazy, after only being caught off guard for a split second. He was waving it off with excuses like "I guess I must of dozed off, your lectures are so boring dude." Canada threw a water bottle at his brother which gave a satisfying thwack sound as it hit its mark. Everyone else was looking round the room trying to see who threw it. Canada stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him that made some people scream and the normal announcement of ghosts.

Canada slumped miserably on to a bench outside the meeting room. He felt tears tug at the corner of his eyes, and began to fear for his glasses, as tears where hard to clean off of lenses. He took of his glasses and put them on the bench beside him and buried his head in his hands. He could always handle everyone else pretending he didn't exist, but it was a thousand times worse when his brother did it. In fact it stung. Why was it that the self proclaimed hero wasn't brave enough to tell everyone "Hey, this is my brother Canada". No, instead he pretended he wasn't there, losing faith and his belief in him just like everyone else. The tears began to trickle now.

"Canada, are you ok?" Asked a heavily accented voice

Canada looked up and saw the smiling France, who had his long blonde hair tied up in a red ribbon, and his blue eyes shone with concern. Canada quickly wiped his tears before France got too worried about him.

"Oui papa" Canada responded faking a cheerful voice.

"Tres bon mon cheri, mais vos verres sont voles" France told him pointing at where Canada had placed his glasses.

Canada turned and saw a round bodied little brown bird that held his glasses in its beak. It looked at him then clumsily fell to the floor and began running towards the meeting room. It was obliviously flightless but not especially fast at running. Canada gawked at it for a few seconds then chased after it. Those glasses where expensive, Canadian healthcare or not.

Canada chased the bird into the room. Kumajirou barrelled in beside him giving chase to the bird as well. No one but a laughing France and a shocked America seemed to notice the bizarre scene. Kumajirou pounced on the bird. Canada grabbed hold of the scruff of the white bears neck before he could deal a blow to the bird, and removed his glasses from the bird.

"Oye what are you doing to my Kiwi?" Asked an angry voice that was almost as quiet as Canada's.

Canada looked up to see a wavy haired, blue eyed, none glasses or cork screw shaped strand of hair version of himself. Canada quickly put his glasses back on as the other blonde crashed into a desk.

"Ahh are you ok? Kuma, let go of, did you say Kiwi?" Canada rushed forward towards the stumbling blonde.

"Yeah, I'm New Zealand and this is Kiwi." Replied the wavy haired blonde.

"New Zealand? As in my brother New Zealand who is one of the Tasman sea twins? It's me Canada, one of the North American Twins!" Canada said in excitement.

The two stared at each other in wonder. Even though they had trade deals the two very rarely came face to face, both having older more troublesome brothers taking up their time. The two where oblivious to the rest of the room staring at them and America who was standing up as if about to shout something. To Canada none of that mattered, he had found a brother who could see him and wasn't pretending he didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What's this?

"New Zealand, could you please sit down? I'm glad you found your pet, but I'm still talking." England asked his patience wearing thin from all the interruptions.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just talking to my older brother Canada" New Zealand answered

Canada practically beamed as New Zealand had brought every ones attention to him. The room was filled with muffled talking and gasps as they all noticed Canada. America frowned as he looked all around him.

"Isn't that America?" Someone asked

"No America is over there, this must be his younger twin brother, what's his name...Canada." Someone replied

Canada let the comments about him just being America's brother slide, after all his existence was finally being noticed now. New Zealand indicated that Canada should sit in the seat next to him. Canada was only too happy to oblige. After all these years it had been his younger brother who had came to his rescue, not his older pseudo hero twin. Canada followed New Zealand to his seat, walking past his gaping brother and old seat in the process. He didn't look towards America feeling that this time he could get revenge and make his brother taste what it was like to be ignored.

England looked at the scene with surprise, then worry. He wrapped his speech up extremely quickly and almost ran back to his seat next to France. Instead of the usual argument the two nations would have, England began to whisper frantically to France. France at first found this amusing, but his smile soon disappeared to be replaced by a look of worry.

"This can't be good. If those two separate, if any of the twins separate, things are going to get messy." England whispered shaking his head causing his scruffy blonde hair to stand up at even stranger angles.

"Mon enfants are Canada and America. Mon concern ez not with your Tasman sea twins." France said argumentatively

"Idiot! The four are interconnected! For one thing they are brothers, and for another the younger twins are so much like the older twins it's slightly unnerving. It looks like the two of us...urgh... are going to have to work together, and quickly before we have a world war three on our hands!" England muttered urgently

"Angleterre, what are you talking about? Onestly I think you ave been drinking too much again! Et ez worrisome, but ze boys will make up again. But if you want to spend some time with moi, then all you 'ad to do was ask." France replied gazing into England's emerald eyes.

England was about to reply when the door flew open and a brown haired nation with a band aid on his nose walked into the room. On his shoulder was a koala bear, and he energetically moved across the room then paused when he saw that his seat next to New Zealand was taken. He saw that the chair next to America was free so he sat in that. He didn't even acknowledge America as he leant back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk, instead he kept his eyes on New Zealand and pouted.

"Blimey, can't a bloke go to the shitta without his brother deciding to replace him?" Muttered the Brown haired man out loud to himself.

"Dude, that guys your brother?" America asked wide eyed

"Yeah, he's New Zealand and I am Australia. We're the Tasman Sea twins. Who's that dill with the glasses that's sitting next to him?" Asked Australia

"The dill, or whatever, is my younger twin bro Canada. We're the North American twins, not that I need to introduce myself. But I totally don't believe that you and New Zealand are twin bros! You have a band aid across your nose!" America said incredulously

"Really? You can't believe we're twins because I have a band aid? Not that I have brown hair or an energetic personality and he doesn't?" asked the amazed Australia

"Oh yeah... I guess." America said thoughtfully

The two older brothers properly looked at each other now. Australia had the same eyes and similar eyebrows to England. New did as well. America was glad that he had inherited his eyes and eyebrows from his other farther France just like Canada had. Australia's hair looked similar to Austria's and America was about to call him on it but Australia beat him to the punch.

"Dad looks as mad as a cut snake doesn't he?" Australia informed America while looking at England

"Iggy looks angry if that's what you mean. So does Frenchie. Wonder why?" America replied then decided he didn't really care.

Canada watched his brothers from the corner of his eye as he talked with New Zealand. He saw that Australia was pouting but somehow dealing with America's questions. America kept glancing every now and then in Canadas direction, and Canada decided to quickly pretend not to notice and would say something quickly to New Zealand, or pretend that New Zealand had his whole undivided attention. He was sick of playing the nice brother. Even during the Keystone pipeline incident Canada had merely smiled and told America "let's have another go at the project when you're ready", even though Canada's backyard had been totally destroyed for the projects sake.

England was watching the two sets of twins. Unconsciously he had gripped hold of France's arm. France had at first smirked, but now that England's worry was increasing France could feel the bone in his arm scream in protest at his surprisingly strong grip. France winced until he couldn't take it anymore and tried to pry England's fingers from his arm. England turned to see what he was doing, then let go and jumped back so quickly that he fell off his chair. England quickly scrambled back on to his chair hoping that nobody but the surprised France had noticed. France looked over at the brothers, wondering just why this was such a big deal anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Canada's sickness

The meeting finally ended. Russia left with Belarus tailing him and Germany left with Italy clinging on to his arm. England and France hung back and watched the brothers while the crowds of nations left. France only stayed behind due to the fact that England was still worrying like a mother hen. But to Canada none of that mattered. Instead he was watching his older twin brother who had somehow been miraculously healed of his brother blindness. Canada watched as America zig zagged through the desks towards him with Australia following him easily keeping up with his pace. New Zealand looked up at Canada, as Canada and America where taller than he and Australia, and suddenly noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"Where did you get that bruise ? Was it America, is that why your angry with him?" New Zealand asked Canada with alarm

America and Australia had arrived just in time to hear New Zealand's comment. Both America and Canada frowned at the same time and Canada raised his hand to his cheek. America ignored the Tasman sea twins who tried to block his way and took Canada by the wrist of the hand that was on his cheek and pulled it away. The bruise had grown to twice the size it had been when he had seen it earlier. He gently touched it with a look of concern on his face, at his touch Canada flinched, the bruise still hurt a little.

"Canada, who did this to you?" America asked gently

Canada swiped America's hand away from his face, and looked at his brother sadly. America looked a little surprised.

"Don't pretend that you can see me now just because it's convenient to you! It doesn't matter what happened, I don't need you to save me, though you only do that when you're not too busy. You forget that I'm a nation too! A nation that has contributed a lot to the world, but you always take the credit for my hard work. If you must know this was... this was... well something that doesn't concern you!" Canada yelled at America and for a moment he had sounded just as loud as his twin making everyone in the room stare in amazement.

Canada stormed out the room with New Zealand following behind him. New Zealand kind of understood where he was coming from; living in the shadow of a sibling was the worst. But at least Australia wasn't America, otherwise New Zealand would probably have done something drastic. After all everyone knew of New Zealand's existence, well somewhat, unlike Canada's. America chased after them.

"Canada, where are you going? "He called after his brother

"I'm staying with New Zealand for awhile, don't follow me okay?" Was Canada's reply

New Zealand followed Canada out of the room, quickly whispering to Australia on the way out. Australia looked upset, but nothing compared to America. America looked like a wounded puppy as he stared at the door that Canada had just exited. France felt his heart break and was about to go and comfort him, but to his surprise England held him back by grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"Wait a moment, then you can go." England whispered

France turned back to look at America, who had tears in his eyes. He then suddenly punched the wall quickly, his fist a blur, and it crashed through the wall. Everyone stood in silence watching America. America pulled his fist out of the wall and turned round finally realizing that France and England where there. He stood up straight trying to save his pride, but unfortunately his tears escaped his eyes.

"Sorry dudes, that was totally lame. But Canada's being a jerk." America told them sulkily

"Bloody hell America, you're not a little colony anymore, you're a full grown nation! Is this really how hero's behave?" England sighed while America pouted

"Angleterre don't be so 'artless! Ee ez still a young nation. Just because you and your brothers do not get along doesn't mean ee shouldn't be worried about iz." France scolded

"Ah, right. Ok America, tell us what happened." England asked trying to be the responsible caring parent.

"Canada's angry because I'm the hero and he's just a sidekick. But it looks like some one's been bullying him and he won't tell me who it is!" America announced in annoyance

"What would you do if he told you who it was?" England asked frowning

"I'll kick the guy's ass of course! No one messes with my lil bro while I'm around!" America told them in his "I'm a hero" voice.

England gave France an I told you so look. France rolled his eyes, he didn't believe that the two sets of twins arguing was going to cause a war or something dramatic. It was a fact that siblings argued, and Canada had finally caved into the hundreds of years of being teased and taken advantage of. He supposed that releasing it through hockey hadn't truly been enough.

"America, per'aps that ez why ee did not tell you non? France told him

America contemplated this, but had no idea where he was coming from. It was his job to swoop in and save the day. Why would Canada not want that? To America, Frances comment was too bizarre to be true, so he laughed. When nobody laughed with him, he started to puzzle over it frowning.

"Ok America, don't hurt yourself. So he's angry at you, he'll calm down. I think he's just a little under the weather right now. Just give him some time to get back to his normal self." England said

"Oui" France agreed

America stared wide eyed at them. First of all, did they both agree with each other? Second of all, did they say Canada was under the weather, wouldn't that mean he was sick? America found a seat and sat down gloomily. How had he missed that? He always kept an eye on Canada, usually without the other knowing, so he had no idea how he had missed something that the others had spotted.

"You alright?" asked Australia

"Yeah, fine. Well if Canada is under the weather at least its hockey season so he has something to watch." America announced trying to bounce back.

"Right. Except he's at New's place. Where we live it's summer right now." Australia said with a shrug

"Whoa, that's really weird! But poor Canada will miss hockey season! And being sick as well! Dude's having a crappy year isn't he?" America said to them all.

France, England and Australia looked at him in surprise. It was news to them that Canada was sick. England had merely meant that Canada wasn't himself and was a little down. However America had now convinced himself that Canada was sick, and was trying to think up some ways to help him feel better, and find the guy who had caused the bruise that was on Canada's cheek might be a good place to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mexico and a Coffee withdrawal

Canada sat on the plane next to New Zealand with Kumajirou on his lap. New Zealand held kiwi, and was feeding him bits of the bread roll that came with the plane food. Canada was feeling horrible. He had been such a jerk to America. He really did like his brother a lot, not that he would admit that, it was a sibling pride thing. Still this being angry was a lot of hard work that only made you feel terrible at the end. He silently wondered to himself how his fathers, France and England, could bare to fight all the time. In fact when it came to being angry and fighting England was pretty much the champion. How did he manage to fight Canada's uncles all the time and Canada's other father without feeling as guilt stricken as Canada did now?

"What's on your mind?" New Zealand asked in his quiet voice

"America. I was being a real jerk to him, I should really apologize." Canada mumbled

"I kind of think you where justified. If you don't speak out then he would continue ignoring you. Besides..."

New Zealand let his gaze go to Canada's bruised cheek. Canada noticed where he was looking and sighed. This stupid bruise, its very existence didn't make any sense. Still he would have to explain it if he didn't want America to be wrongly accused.

"America didn't do this. The two of us don't fight physically, not anymore, instead we cut off trade with each other to try and mess with each other's economies or make fun of each other through songs and TV programs. No this was caused by the other member of North America. " Canada explained

"Other North American member?" New Zealand inquired suspiciously

"Yes Mexico. He's not our brother, just a neighbour and a distant cousin on Frances side. Anyway, during the winter sometimes I and the people in my house like to escape our cold winters and go to his house. But something weird happened. A woman from my house was killed, and only one average citizens death would usually only cause a scratch. I don't remember what happened, both of us where confused, and I myself was hardly innocent, as something weird was defiantly going on. It's all very strange, both of us are very apologetic, and we decided to solve the problem quickly together. Sadly it grew into this giant bruise due to the panic that was caused in my home. Many people where feeling nervous and too frightened to visit his home. But I got a phone call before coming on the plane and it seems to have blown over , so the bruise should start fading. Really it should have never have grown into this. I can't tell America any of this, because he will get angry at his neighbour Mexico, the two of them have a strange relationship." Canada continued

"I see, so you're protecting Mexico?" New Zealand asked

Canada nodded. His older brother could get surprisingly protective if he wanted too. He stared out the window and wondered if his brother was angry at him for the horrible things he had said.

Meanwhile thousands of kilometres away Australia awoke in America's guest bedroom. He staggered down the stairs of the huge house and into a sitting room. Sitting in a lazy boy recliner was America himself, who was writing something on a package and had a huge bold eagle perched on the arm of the chair next to him. Sitting in an arm chair across from him was England who was glaring at the tea in front of him as if it had done him some kind of personal wrong. Australia couldn't see any signs of France, which probably meant he was still asleep somewhere. Australia himself wasn't pleased at how long he had been sleeping, but since he was suffering from jet lag he thought he would be excused. However there was England, looking as if jet lag didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Why hasn't the jet lag affected you?" Australia asked England

"Because I spend so much time visiting my ex-colonies I have grown use to jet lag." England replied now poking at his tea with a black wooden wand with a gold star on the end.

Australia was taking in the strange scene that could only belong to a household of nations. England was attempting to turn the crème in his tea to milk, as crème doesn't go in tea, though it seemed America had forgotten this when making him the tea. England had no right to complain as he had invited himself and France round to America's house when he heard that Australia was going to be staying there. For some reason he thought that this brother combination spelt disaster. Probably because one brother was a hyper super strong idiot and the other a hyper adventurous outdoors man, which when put like that the combination did sound kind of troublesome. There was also the little thing that Australia fought alongside America in all of America's disputes.

America was now attaching the parcel to the Eagle, talking to it just as Australia would to his koala. Australia approached carefully, trying his best not to startle the eagle. America looked up and smiled.

"Yo, did you sleep well? Ah, I guess you did since its one in the afternoon already!" He laughed at Australia

"What are you doing?" Australia asked

"Sending some stuff to Canada. I got the idea form Iggy." Was the reply

America nodded at the eagle that flew with astonishing speed out of the window. Yet again it seemed that when you're a nation anything was possible, and that meant your pets where just as astonishing. But the thing that the other two inquired about wasn't the eagle, that, in their minds, was almost normal, no what they asked was whether it was a good idea for America to be writing to Canada when the latter was most likely still angry.

" He's not mad any more. Canada finds it hard to wake up angry, besides I thought he might get a little homesick so I sent him some stuff that will make his stay with New a bit easier, that's what being a heroic elder brother's all about!" America announced proudly.

Before America could ramble on about anymore nonsense about being a hero the phone rang and interrupted his ranting. As Australia was the closest to the phone, and the lazy reclining America didn't seem to want get it, he answered it. He was greeted by a frantic New Zealand, who was normally quiet, but for some reason was talking so loud that everyone on this side of the phone could hear his voice.

"Calm down! You about burst my eardrum! What's wrong New?" Australia asked

"It's Canada! Some things wrong Aussie! " New could be heard saying frantically

America sat up quickly, the colour draining from his face. England stopped poking his tea with his wand that had been giving off red sparks, and looked concerned as well.

"Ok tell me what happened. Sit down New before you trip and cause an earthquake or volcanic eruption we all know how accident prone you are! " Australia told him

"Well, I woke up this morning and found Canada sitting in a chair, terribly pale and shaking. He keeps talking in French, so the only word I can understand is Timmy's. Who's Timmy?" Asked the scared and confused New Zealand

To every one's surprise America burst out into laughter. This earned him a smack in the head by an irritated England, who thought America was just being spiteful. America rubbed his head but continued laughing.

"Dude, Canada's going through a withdrawal. Timmy's is the shortened version of his favourite coffee/donut shop. All you gotta do is take him to get a coffee! " America told everyone

Silence greeted his comment. France decided to stumble into the room at this moment, and feeling the intense atmosphere paused. Taking one look at England's face, France could tell that something was wrong. His assumptions where proven correct when England began to smile with relief when he saw him.

"We can have the frog master here try and translate his little tadpoles froggish gibberish to confirm America's suspicions." England explained to everyone and New Zealand who was now on speaker phone.

"Ee ez your tadpole az well!" France reminded England

Still confused by the atmosphere and to what was happening France stood closer to the speaker phone. They could hear New Zealand moving closer to Canada, and some kind of French muttering.

"Bonjour mon mignon petit Canada, Comment allez-vous ? (My cute little Canada, how are you?)" France asked wearily

"Papa ? Je suis désolé de vous achaler (Dad? I am sorry to disturb you). Je passe par un retrait de café en ce moment (I am going through a coffee withdrawal right now). Je devine que je suis un peu d'un epais te faisant tout le souci comme ceci (I guess I am being a bit of an idiot making you all worry like this). " Canada mumbled

France pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed. He always laughed when England got annoyed at America's rebellious attitude when he had created his own version of English. But Canada could speak Parisian French, and often did, but today he was obviously feeling rebellious and speaking in his own French version.

"Le Canada, parlent dans le Français approprié silvous plait (Canada, speak proper french please.)" France scolded

"Non, je suis Magané (No, I am tired.)" Was the sulky reply.

"New Zealand, just give 'im some coffee, maybe it will stop 'im from being so grouchy." France said and sat on the arm of England's chair

"Told you so! Canada can't go a single day without coffee, kinda like dad and his tea. " America announced proudly after New Zealand had hung up.

"Oui, oui tres bein America. Merde it ez like dealing with a French version of America sometimes." France muttered the last bit to England

England smirked. Why the two brothers had chosen this method to rebel against their parents was a mystery to him. Still he was glad that it wasn't just his wonderful language that the North American brothers liked to destroy. Why couldn't they be more like the Tasman sea brothers and stay a little closer to their parents original language?

Notes:

In the french I tried to put in some Canadian french, but as I don't even speak Parisian french so it was tough.

Canada and Mexico: A Calgary women was killed in Mexico, causing an up roar in southern Alberta making some people not want to go to Mexico any more. Of course everything's back to normal now. It was a very bizarre case, and none of it really makes any sense, the Canadian side and the Mexican side.

Canada and coffee: Tim Hortons, affectionately shortened to Timmys, is probably the most popular coffee shop in Canada. Many Canadians stop there at least once a day, sometimes twice. One of my teachers stopped there three times a day always scheduling it in the field trip schedule. Once in Calgary an American doughnut shop tried to open here, but Calgarians refused to go there so it closed down pretty quickly. Coffee is indeed a big deal here, but I am sure America is just as bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sibling relationships and jealousy

Canada was feeling much better after receiving a coffee, not his usual, but it'll carry him for the rest of the day. He was thankful for the first time in his life that his brother had such an influence in the world and had opened a Starbucks here in New Zealand's house. Ah this wasn't good, he was relying on America again. He sipped his coffee while in contemplation.

New Zealand watched him, and was relieved to see he had stopped trembling and had returned back to his original colour. He let out a nervous laugh, and Canada smiled weakly at him, he supposed the whole event would be something the two would look back on and laugh. Kumajirou walked up to Canada with Kiwi riding on his back. Kumajirou licked his hand in a welcoming way.

"Sorry everyone I didn't mean to frighten you. I guess I really am bad when I don't get coffee, and the jet lag pushed me over the top. " Canada apologized

"That's ok. I'll just have to turn on the coffee machine as soon as I hear you up." Answered New Zealand

Canada nodded, glad that this was the only bad habit of his that New would have to experience, and being remarkably glad that April 20th was far enough in the future that he wouldn't be staying with New for him to witness that one. He sipped his coffee again, finishing it off.

"So what would you like to do today? I could show you around my home if you like." New Zealand offered

"Yeah, that sounds great." Canada replied warmly

Canada stood up to put his disposable cup in the garbage, when he heard a tapping sound on the window. He turned to the window and saw a bald eagle tapping on it. He sighed and opened the window, warning New Zealand to hold Kiwi first. The eagle flew in and landed on the kitchen table, it stood still while Canada took off the parcel, but it looked hungrily at Kiwi the whole time. Noticing the eagles expression, Canada shooed it away and shut the window again.

New Zealand released Kiwi and watched as Canada opened the package. He noticed it was full of dvd's and Canada was holding a note. Canada's expression looked sad while he read it. On the note it said:

What's up bro?

Heard that you where feeling sick ( Am I? Canada asked while pausing in his out loud reading of the letter) which totally sucks. Now I know why you're mad at me, I should have realized that you where not feeling well. So I'm sorry.

Australia is staying with me for awhile, and oddly enough so are dad and papa. Anyway Aussie told me that it's summer over there so that means you will be missing hockey season! I know how bummed out you must be feeling about that, so I sent some dvd's of the latest games. Most of them are of my team's totally kicking ass (Of course Canada muttered) but a few of them are of your teams winning as well. Not that it matters how many games they are winning (Canada smiled, his teams must be doing well because Americas tone sounded defensive), the Stanley cup is going to be mine this year!

Any way hope you come home soon, though take as much time as you need to feel better. See you in a few days at the NAFTA meeting.

Your favourite and most heroic brother,

America

"Is he always like that? He sounds so vain and arrogant!" New Zealand said

" Yeah he does. But he has a good reason to, he was the one who inherited all of dad's power and became a super power with it. It's annoying, but he is just like that." Canada replied quietly

New Zealand paused as he watched his older brother. Canada was looking despairingly at the letter. Amazingly the letter made Canada feel like he was the jerk. Not only had America apologized but he had attempted to cheer Canada up. Ok so both the apology and the attempt to cheer him up had been lousy, but it was the thought that counts right?

"You know, I haven't seen you smile yet big brother, why don't I make you some Maori tonight? Mean while we could go to one of my hot springs. It should calm you down and take your mind off of your little Problem with Mexico. As for our brother America, I think even America would agree that you're not a jerk. " New Zealand suggested

"Sounds great. If you want I can make you poutine. And New Zealand... Thanks. " Canada said blushing slightly at being called a big brother.

"Sure."

It may have been ten in the morning on a Tuesday in New Zealand's home but in America's it was one in the afternoon on a Monday. England, France and Australia had taken an unguided tour of America's home. Australia was disappointed in the lack of poisonous creatures, but felt a little bit more at home in Florida compared to other states. France and England had seen America's home many times, but they were always surprised by how much the population of his home had grown, or the shear amount of fast food places. America himself had stayed at home, which England found suspicious. It was unlike the egotistical America not to take an opportunity to flaunt his home. As such, as the always energetic Aussie bounded through the front door with the older nations following him, England took a detour towards America's basement.

Basements in the North American brothers homes where very different to basements in Englands home, and he assumed the other European nations homes. The basements for the brothers where more like an underground level of their homes. Usually this floor would have its own bathroom, some bedrooms and then sitting room area. Americas home didn't disappoint him, as it was filled with this everyday stuff as well. America also had what looked like gym equipment in one area of the basements sitting room. England looked at it with a little bit of surprise, then walked down the little hallway that led to one of the bedrooms. He entered the bedroom, which looked normal. He kicked back the rug that revealed a trap door and climbed through it.

This part was not normal of North American basements. Under the Basement was a huge room with millions of large T.V monitors lining the walls, and cables flowed across the floor to the main control panel that was attached to a desk with one single, but impressive looking, computer. Sitting at the desk was a very angry looking America.

" I hate that guy! Just cause he can't defeat me doesn't mean he can beat up my little bro!" America cried out in frustration.

England turned his attention to the monitors in front of the two of them. The whole wall was using all the monitors as one collective one, showing a retreating Canada and New Zealand. England sighed, which made America spin round in his office chair to face him.

"This isn't healthy you know. Plus I'm pretty sure you have never fought New Zealand. Here I got this for you." England told him as he offered America a large milkshake.

"Like you should talk! Who was the one who got in trouble for spying on people using their cell phones and a spy rock? And I wasn't talking about New Zealand! Though he's totally annoying, just swooping in on Canada like that. No, I'm talking about the worst neighbour ever, Mexico! " America started rambling

England let America continue rambling. He was pretty sure America hadn't won all his arguments with Mexico, but nobody likes to be reminded of their defeats. America was a very proud nation, something England could relate too, so he decided not to correct him.

"So what are you attempting to do now?" England asked once America had silenced himself by taking a large slurp of his milkshake.

"imam gunna slurp mhff –" America started

"America, stop drinking your milkshake and speak to me when your mouth isn't full. We've been through this a thousand times!" England scolded

America gave England a frosty glare, which England returned with a scowl. It could have turned into a silent battle of wills, but thankfully neither really felt much like it. England was worrying about New Zealand and America was worrying about Canada. America instead opted to swallow his milkshake and remove the straw from his lips.

"I'm gonna prove to Canada that New Zealand isn't half as awesome as I am, then I'm gonna kick Mexico's ass!" Was the cocky and overly confident reply

It was exactly as England had feared, America had gotten jealous of New Zealand. America couldn't stand anyone else taking his place as the hero, and New had when he had seen Canada in the meeting. Not only that, but Canada and New where getting along well, as England knew they would as they had similarities that America didn't have with his twin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"United States of America don't you dare!" England roared at America as the two entered the sitting room.

France and Australia looked up in surprise. It was rare for England to use such a hard tone with the American, even when he was normally yelling at him. It was even more surprising that he had used America's full name. France stopped his flirting with Australia, who had ignored all his advances and was ploughing through the items he had bought while he had been sightseeing. England was so upset at America that he didn't even take the time to reprimand France for his actions, instead he acted as if he and America where the only ones in the room.

"I thought you said it was an awesome idea?" America asked

"It was, until you decided to take action in an idiotic way! In fact I forbi- ah I mean highly recommend that you don't do this! Don't think I'm going to support you in this! Frog-face won't either." Spat England

"And what will I not support?" France asked not liking the fact that England had made up his mind for him.

"Canada's destruction!" England informed France

"You're totally over reacting dude! I'm going to help him out that's all!" America said trying to laugh it off

"Oh if you mean helping him by sacrificing said little brother to a bunch of angry frustrated nations who are just looking for an excuse to bully someone to make them feel a little bit better; then Yes, bravo, good show and all that." England replied heatedly

"Dude you could totally write for Marvel!" America announced

France was still confused. What was this about his petite Canada? He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt that soon he may just be agreeing with England. He didn't really want to do that, but what other choice did he have? France walked up behind England and wrapped his arms around his waist, this silencing America and England's argument and bringing their attention to him. France quickly released England to dodge an attack that was aimed at him.

"Explain et to me pleeze America." France requested as he ducked another blow and blocked another.

"Ok dude, I know that you're going to be totally amazed by my awesome idea! Canada is pretty bad at conserving the environment as a whole, his only redeeming feature with the environment is that he lives in a huge house with a load of resources and a small population. One of his biggest problems is the Alberta oil sands. I decided to bring the world's attention to it, that way he'll see there is indeed a problem. Then when the other countries boycott it, like the European ones,I'll march in and show him some more environmental practices he could use for it, I'll be the hero and he'll recognize me as the total kick ass brother I am!"

France paused, his mouth agape due to the stupidity he had just heard. This pause allowed England's attack to slip by his defences and send him flying. England looked at France a little apologetically; he hadn't expected the obvious blow to land. France staggered to his feet clutching his cheek.

"I actually agree with Angelterre! Tu cannot do this to your petit brother!" France announced in horror

"You guys just don't get it. Anyway I've already alerted Fox news! Operation Maples heroic enviro bro is go! Huh, I think that name needs some work... Maybe operation most awesome bro ever?" America said going off on a tangent at the end

The two brothers where washing the dishes after a very collectic, but still good, meal of pemmican, bannock, Hagi, and pavalova for dessert, which had a Canadian twist of maple meringue. New Zealand walked into the other room and turned on the t.v while Canada was drying the last dish. The news flashed on the screen.

"Canada! You should see this!" New called

Canada came into the room in time to see a political looking building with a large sign reading The United Nations on it outside on the T.V screen. A pretty blonde reporter was talking.

"The EU will be reviewing its rating of the Alberta oil sands, especially after all the attention that was brought to it due to many environmental concerns. France and England have both refused to take part in the rating, due to the fact that they claim to both have their own interests involved with the oil sands. The decision will be reached in a few months time." The reporter informed the viewers.

Canada stared at the screen and collapsed into a chair. This was bad. The only one who could have brought so much attention to the oil sands was his brother, who like their father owned a lot of global news stations. America must be angry at him for him being a jerk, and this was how he was going to fight back. But before Canada could say anything, a picture of a devastated neighbourhood with houses in pieces and scatter around the ground filled the screen.

" The U.S has had a tornado causing many to lose their homes, and causing fatalities. (A picture of a swollen river and tree tops poking out from the water filled the screen after the tornado story) And here in Oceania Australia is experiencing many floods." The reporter said

New Zealand turned off the T.V. The mortal humans had no idea what the disasters actually meant for the nations. Sometimes, and it was rare thank goodness, nations lost control of their emotions and they would manifest themselves like this. When New Zealand had an earthquake it was because the personification had clumsily tripped or fallen, the bubonic plague had been caused by England being sick himself, and the fire of London had been caused by England losing control of a fiery passion which when asked about caused him to blush and usually kick France out the room. Hurricane Katrina had been caused by America getting upset, so much that he had thrown a tantrum and cried. Therefore Canada could assume that this tornado had been caused by his brother's frustration, and the flood was probably Australia being flooded with worry.

"Canada I think we should perhaps go to your house, maybe that one you have on your boarder with your brother?" Suggested New quietly

Canada nodded and left to pack his things and Australia picked up the ringing phone. Caller ID showed that it was America.

"New?" Australia's voice asked

"Hello Australia, is everything ok?" New Zealand responded

"Not really. New, you have to get away from Canada ok? Just come to my place and we will just stay there for awhile. The North American brothers are going to try and take each other down, and I don't want you to get caught up in it." Australia pleaded

Silence filled the room. New's eyes widened in disbelief.

"New?"

"You're expecting me to just abandon Canada in his time of need? " New asked incredulously

"Of course not! But this is their fight! I don't want you to get hurt." Australia replied

"You really are just like America aren't you? No wonder you take his side in everything." New replied and hung up

New Zealand stared at the phone in his hand for awhile, tears pricking in his eyes. His faithful friend kiwi walked up to him and pulled at his pant leg. New smiled and picked the little brown bird up. He hugged the bird close to him, as Kiwi snuggled into the crook of his neck to comfort him. Canada walked back into the room and saw him.

"New are you ok?" he asked with concern while kumajirou walked by his side.

"Don't worry I'm fine. If you're ready we should make a move."

Meanwhile in America's house Australia threw the phone at the wall. America, who came running in to see what the bang was, looked at his broken cordless phone in dismay. Australia was slumped down in a nearby chair and ran his hand through his hair. America, as per usual couldn't read the scene.

"What did the phone do to you bro? If it was annoying you, you could have just unplugged it." America said

Silence.

"America, being the older brother really is lousy isn't it?"

"Hmm? Yeah it sucks, but sometimes it's not so bad." America replied, still so clueless that he thought Australia was talking about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Keeping the peace

The house that the two North American brothers owned, and only used for recreation purposes such as ATV, hunting, etc, was located on the border between the two countries homes. The location was in the cleared line of the forest which is kilometres long making a startling contrast with the surrounding conifer trees. Getting there was always difficult, it was usually a ride in one of the brothers 4 by 4 trucks up an old logging road and then a day's hike.

Once arriving the house was in the style of a large wooden chateau, with a two story front window. Sitting on the windowsill of the giant window was America who was plucking at the strings of an old acoustic guitar and glaring down at it as he tried to tune it. Behind him sipping his tea thoughtfully was England sitting in a large wooden arm chair, while France was reading a newspaper while sprawling out on a large wooden sofa. Australia had disappeared , probably exploring the North American wilderness, though he had looked troubled when he had left.

The reason that America and company where in the border house was because the next NAFTA meeting would be held in Canada's home. England had reminded America that just marching into Canada's home might not be the best of ideas right now. America was still confused as to why the other three where still here, but didn't complain as he liked the company. America sighed in defeat and strummed the guitar, in a jazzy little tune, humming a little with it. It was catchy, but he stopped half way through with a look of sadness on his face and a slight shrug, he wasn't feeling a Jazzy mood right now, and looked out the window. He gave out a startled sound and moved so quickly that England and France where momentarily taken aback. Placing his guitar aside America ran to the front door with the speed of a frightened Italian. He pulled open the door and stood beaming as a longish haired blonde with glasses and a corkscrew hair curl walked past him without saying a word. A shorter blonde came scurrying in behind him, barely making it in time as America shut the door his smile wiped from his face.

"Canada, New Zealand, it's a pleasant surprise to see you boys." England greeted them with a gentlemanly gusto.

"Not that surprising father, this is my house as well." Canada replied coolly looking at the fidgeting American

America and Canada glared at each other from across the room for a few seconds, until America broke his gaze and scooped up his guitar. He smiled weakly at his younger twin.

" Good to see you bro! I've errr missed you." America said blushing at the last part as he, like his father, didn't like to show emotions that could be betrayed as weak. Hero's couldn't look weak!

"I'm surprised that you can." Retorted Canada, but his tone had softened

"Of course I can! A hero can see his own sidekick!" America announced laughing

England and France groaned and looked at each other. Surely the idiot had just ruined the moment by calling his younger brother his sidekick. France looked at England pleadingly, silently saying "do something!". England looked helplessly at him and shrugged, clearly saying "what can I do about it?". However Canada seemed unfazed about being called a sidekick.

" Then why do you ignore me?" Asked Canada

" Are you still mad about that?" America replied incredibly

"Well I was, but now you've gone and outdone yourself in causing me trouble. What were you thinking when you somehow managed to find the worst image of the oil sands possible to show the world?" Canada asked his anger flaring a little

"What do you mean? I was helping you!"

"How? Honestly you're so problematic! Why can't you be like our other brothers and think things through without charging in guns blazing and then apologizing later!"

" You mean why can't I be more like New Zealand?" sneered America

" Yeah why can't you?" spat back Canada

Silence filled the room. Both North American brothers stared at each other panting slightly. America covered his face with one of his hands and picked up his guitar in the other hand. He sighed and slowly placed his hand by his side and left the room. The nations watched him go, his shoulders slumped in depression. Canada's eyes filled with tears as he pretended to stare through the window.

"New Zealand, why don't you go and find Australia? He's probably skulking around the forest, but don't go too far, I don't know the magical creatures here to well and they may not help me find you if you get lost." Dismissed England

New Zealand was about to protest, but England glared at him, and he decided to just leave without a fuss. England was not someone to fight with, unless you where his brothers, France and maybe Spain, so he left muttering to himself. He slammed the door to show his displeasure.

"Mon cher, tu must show me 'ow you do that. But waz eet wise to let such a clumsy boy go into a forest?" France pointed out

"Hell, if it's not one thing then it's a bloody nother. " England said

"I'll find him!" Canada announced standing to his feet.

"Non, tu parlerez à votre frère" France said sternly

England looked at France in surprise. France hardly ever took a stern tone with Canada, in fact he spoiled the boy. Canada looked at the floor and his tears finally spilled. France and England softened their expressions as he cried.

"Now, now erm ..." England started

"Canada." France filled in for him

" Yes, yes I was going to say that Frog. Ahem, Canada I know your brother can be a bit of a prat, but let's face it, the two of you get along with each other better than anyone else gets along with the two of you. There's no shame in that, your twins after all! So go and talk to him, you're the best out of the whole bloomin family at keeping the peace, so I think you should and do it in this case as well." England lectured

"Angleterre, don't you 'ave a twi-"

"Shut it frog!" England hissed and cut off France

A silence filled the room which gave an opportunity for some musical notes to float into the room and assault the occupants. A guitar was being used to play a sad sounding blues song, a voice accompanied it, but the words couldn't be heard. When Canada heard the song he smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. He left the room, and France and England collapsed next to each other on the sofa.

" Why did I have so many colonies again?" England asked groaning

"Because tu are ze most lustful country I know" France laughed pulling England into a hug

"Geroff! It was a rhetorical question you stupid battle losing, wine smelling bastard!"

"Tu do not deny et?"

"... some are adopted you know."

Authors notes:

40% of the world was under the rule of the British Empire, so yeah Iggy you had a lot of colonies. I call the countries that still have most of their own cultures, like India, adopted. Those like America and Canada that have mostly English influenced cultures his "true" children.

Englands twin is Wales. The two have been together since Henry V but their relationship is no way as brotherly as the NA twins, so naturally England cut France off.

Blues and Jazz where created in America.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Canada stood outside his brothers door, he could hear the song and the sad lyrics. America was singing about mistakes and that sometimes sorry didn't cut it. Canada couldn't help but smile, America truly was the best at blues, Jazz, rap, hip hop ah he was good at a lot of styles of music. Suddenly America's voice cracked and the song stopped. Canada frowned and entered his brother's room without knocking.

France had been watching, but when Canada had entered the room he could no longer tell what was going on. He crept outside the room and listened at the crack at the door.

"America, are you crying?" Asked Canada who sounded slightly guilty

"No! Hero's don't cry!" America responded sniffling slightly

"I think I've read a few comics that say otherwise. Still, are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted. It's just you're the only one who sees me, and it hurts when you pretend you don't for the sake of your friends. Even our own parents..." Canada trailed off

There was a silence. France felt his heart sink, he had no idea that he had hurt Canada that much. Well not just him, England was to blame as well and maybe even more so. No wonder Canada had been clinging on to America for so long that he had adapted some of his brothers strange little quirks. America was the only one who actually acknowledged him.

"It's ok bro. Listen, I'm err kinda sorry as well. (Awkward pause) But you have to admit my plan for your oil sands was kick ass!" America laughed as he said the last line

France grit his teeth. Mon dieu, he was going to blow everything. However France couldn't see the Americans beaming face with a hopeful glint in his eye. Neither did he know that the American truly had a kind heart, even if he was a tad greedy and argumentative from time to time. However Canada could see all this.

"I-it was defiantly erm something. " Canada responded not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings

Canada knew his brother well. He knew that this disastrous plan had been designed to somehow help him, and maybe attack him a little out of jealousy as well. He didn't want to know the details, even if he was fluent in the language of American stupid. He sighed. America had landed him in a mess now, he would have to try and make friends with other nations. He winced at the thought, even though for him it was exciting, he was sure America was going to be hesitant about it.

"Totally knew you'd see it as ultra cool heroness. That's why we should continue it!" America announced proudly

"Maple leaf! (France drew in a deep breath) I mean... ah I don't think so. (America turned to look at him a little crest fallen) The plan just sounds like it has too many... (flaws Canada silently told himself) stages. Yeah! Stages! My economy will kind of fall before we get the plan working." Canada tried to explain while clutching at figurative straws.

"oh"

America sat back on his bed, moving the guitar to the side first. He frowned as if trying to understand what his younger twin was saying. Or at least that was Canada was hoping was going through his head, not some other crazy plan to try and prove himself. Of course what went through his brother's mind half the time was a mystery to Canada and probably the rest of the world as well. But Canada had to admit this, at least his brother's ideas where creative. He watched as the frown turned to a grimace.

"I guess I kinda messed things up for ya huh?" America asked slowly

"Yeah a little"

"So that means New Zealand is a better brother than me."

"Now, now, I wouldn't say that."

"Well I'll just show you how awesome I am!" America announced jumping into a heroic pose

If Canada wasn't so shocked at the fact that America had actually figured out that his plan had caused problems, then he would have broken into tears at this latest announcement. Before he could even react though the door flew open making the two brothers jump and turn to see a panting England who had obviously just ran from where ever he had came from. France walked in looking politely confused.

" The Oceania twins are missing! " England cried out

" Who?" America asked

" Australia and New Zealand, we usually call them the Tasman sea twins to separate them from the other children that frog and I have in that area. As well as... (he let out a little strangled cry) the grand children." England replied

"Whoa dude I knew you where old but grandchildren?" America teased

" You should know as some of your own children are in Oceania. Remember Guam and the Northern Mariana islands? Honestly and you say I am a terrible father."|England scolded

France smacked America in the head for forgetting his own children. Meanwhile Canada was ignoring his family and concentrating with his eyes closed. America noticed what his twin was doing and stared at him trying to decide whether to laugh or not.

"Canada, whatchya doin?" America asked bringing everyone's attention to his brother.

Canada brought a finger to his own lips to signal for his brother to be quiet, which America did but pouted all the same while doing so. Canada was a nation, so as a nation he could sense what was going on in his home. He would defiantly be able to sense in another nation was present or not. There! That was what he was waiting for. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Australia is in Canada, he must have gone over to my side of the boarder. I can't sense New Zealand thought, sorry." Canada told them

"Good idea erm... ah Canada right? America you see if you can sense your brother at your place." England said

" Yeah New Zealand's at my place." America replied with a shrug after a few miniutes of concentrating on a mental image of his house.

"Good. Canada you and France go and fetch Aussie and America and I will get New. And for goodness sake don't startle either of them! News accident prone and Aussie is a bushman so who knows what traps and things he's put down." England warned

They all nodded, France reluctantly. It was agreed they would all meet back at the house. America and Canada disappeared and returned back on two large ATVS. Canada's was red, and he handed France a helmet. America's was blue with a bold eagle painted on the front and he threw a helmet at England.

"Yo Canada! Bet I will beat you back with New no sweat. If I do you have to do my laundry for a month!" America called

"Well ok, see you later. Be careful the winch is still getting repaired." Canada replied

France raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything the two ATV's roared into life and America with England on the back zoomed off up a incredibly steep hill. Canada flew in the other direction going up another equally as steep hill. France closed his eyes. England would be fine, after all he was as much as a punk as his son America was today, maybe even more so. But France was far more delicate and ATVing was not his cup of tea as England would say. He opened one eye to look at his son Canada who looked determined to go down a slope that France felt far too steep. Mon dieu, since when was Canada so reckless? Then again maybe he had always been and France had failed to notice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was rough going. The terrain was steep, bumpy and sometimes fallen branches snagged at his trouser legs threatening to rip them. Not that England minded. No, the crazy ride on the ATV with America was actually quite fun. In fact he wanted to be the one driving as he felt sure he could take the ATV to its max and test its limits. However that wasn't gentlemanly at all, so he had to suppress his urge and allow America to drive.

"America are we even heading the right way?" Shouted England after a few minutes the of the crazy ride

America frowned and skidded the ATV to a halt. He pulled off his helmet, something that he didn't usually wear but England had insisted, and looked over at his parent nation sheepishly. England sighed as he realized the unspoken answer was no.

"You're the only one who can find him you know. Try to concentrate America." England scolded lightly not wanting the older ex colony to feel too bad.

"Yeah I guess. It's kinda hard you know, I can't drive the ATV and close my eyes to find him." America tried to explain

England paused for awhile. He looked at America in confusion. A nation should be able to sense another nation without having to go that far to concentrate. Was the young super power so oblivious to everyone else that he lost such a basic ability?

"America..." England started

"He's got a presence like Canada's. If you don't know it well or concentrate really hard you'll never find it." America answered

For once the young nation was making sense. England suddenly realized that this meant one thing, he would have to drive the ATV. He faked a cough so that he would have an excuse to bring his hand to his mouth and hide the childish smile that had covered his features at the excitement that he would get to drive. Unfortunately the childish excitement hadn't faded so England got off the ATV and turned his back on the American. He couldn't risk anyone seeing how like America and he where on occasions, especially not America.

" I guess I will have to drive the ATV then." England said in an attempt to sound like he really didn't want to

"Yeah, that'll be awesome! Then I could find New and beat Canada back!" America announced and leapt off the ATV

England rearranged his face into a frown. It was easier to frown than look natural. He stiffly walked towards the ATV and took his place at the front. He didn't realize he was sitting so still and stiffly. He could feel his heart hammer his blood race, he was beginning to lose his gentlemanly demeanour and show his true colours.

America threw himself behind England. He usually didn't notice anyone else's feelings but England was sitting so straight and was being so quite that even he noticed. He shifted slightly to try and see England`s face. He failed but he still didn`t give up on trying to gain his attention.

"Hey England? (no response)...Hey Arthur? (No response)... Erm Dad?" America asked

"Hmm?" Was the reply

"Are we gonna find'em or what?"

"Of course, which way?" Asked England

``Right, you sure you`re-" started America

But before America could finish his sentence England had started the ATV and was bringing it to its top speed in mere seconds. Even America felt his widen at his past guardians insanely reckless driving as they headed towards a slope that was so steep that America probably wouldn't even try to attempt it. England however was.

"YAHOOO!" Shouted America as they flew down the hill.

He had no idea what had taken over England, but America wasn't going to complain. At this speed he was sure to find New Zealand before Canada found Australia. All he had to do was keep England on the right track. That wasn't too difficult, England was silent but followed instructions fairly well. America was momentarily reminded of the Stig in one of England's own T.V show's Top gear .

England was having an inner battle. His gentleman side had disappeared and his punk brat, otherwise known as his real personality, had made a comeback. He loved ATV's. Sure he had them at his house, but not half as many as the North American brothers had. The few he did have though he drove everywhere on including the roads. But his use of his ATV's was limited and he didn't get to ride them as much as he would have liked; mostly because his true personality always came out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Arguing is healthy

France thought he was going to be sick. He could handle ships, planes, and cars, but this was different. This was like an amusement park ride without all the safety checks, or really anything safe about it at all. He wished that he, and he would never admit this to anyone, was a little bit more like England. England wouldn't be sitting on the back of an ATV with his eyes screwed shut, his jaw clamped to avoid being sick, or whimpering like a child. No, that punk brat would probably be thinking up ways for him to drive the thing himself.

Before France could feel too sorry for himself he felt the thing begin to move more slowly and opened his eyes to see what was going on. He gaped around him at the sight. The mountains lay in front of him as they approached a clearing from the trees that over looked a valley. France had always known that the nations he and England had put on the map where the most beautiful, but he loved to see the proof that backed up his and England's claims. He watched in silence as they approached the edge of the valley, and stared up at the mountains that showed a glacier nestled in it.

Canada came to a stop and turned to his papa. He had to work on keeping his face straight as France had a very windswept look, his hair falling from its ribbon, and his probably hundreds of dollars clothes covered with dust. He decided to pretend there was nothing wrong because if France knew what his appearance was right now he would probably burst into tears or faint. Neither would be very constructive.

"Papa, he is around here." Canada said turning off the ATV

"You can speak French now zat Angleterre and your ferre are not 'ere." France said trying to get off of the ATV with trembling legs

"Then why are you speaking in English?" Canada teased

France glared at him, as Canada laughed and led the way into the forest. France pouted, but soon he forgot to sulk as he was being assaulted by mosquitoes, midges and those horrible black flies. He was soon wishing for home and grumbling again about his surroundings. Canada sighed and decided to take his mind off of it with a question that had been on his mind since his argument with America.

"Papa, how is it that you and dad are always arguing but still get along? Well enough to sit next to each other at meetings and visit each other's houses. Yeah, I know about that incident where you reading the paper and dad was finishing up his cross stitch." Asked Canada

"Zat ez ezee. Arguing iz an important part of any relationship. Et 'elps you to understand each other's point of view. Az long az you don't try to win at any costs, those fights end in disaster. If there iz no disagreements in an relationship et ez not an healthy relationship. Et means zat ze two people are not comfortable enough around each ozzer to discuss zere true feelings. Plus ze make up sex iz very nice too non?" explained France winking at the last part

Canada blushed, but thought France had actually made a good point. He and England had been together for a very long time, so he must know some relationship secrets from experience. He smiled, happy that he and America had a good relationship, and that his parents had one too, deep down anyway.

He didn't have time to feel too grateful for his family, as he heard France let out a yelp. He span round to see France in a net hanging from a tree. France was cursing in French, and Canada rushed forward and clasped the net in his hand.

"Papa! Papa! Are you ok?" Canada cried

"Oui. 'Elp me get down." Whined France

Canada examined the net. In the past he had been a fur trader and a trapper therefore he had experience with these things. He wasn't aware of any trappers around here. But if these nets where down, then some more serious traps could be around. He looked around suspiciously.

" Canada! Recevez-moi en bas!" Snapped France

"Oui, desole papa." Apologized Canada

France watched as Canada pulled out a knife and cut him down. He fell to the ground. He had never had such a lousy day ever. France wanted to go back to the cabin, take a hot bath and go to bed and snuggle up to his angleterre. He began sobbing out of shear misery. Canada rolled his eyes and picked up a branch.

"Follow me papa, we will find Australia soon."

France got up and followed him. The walk was slow going, as Canada used the branch to check the ground and surrounding shrubs for more traps. Canada wondered if France was getting to soft in his old age. Surely the younger medieval France, and defiantly Napoleon France, would never complain like this over such silly things like discomfort. He stopped his thoughts as a clang was heard as the branch found another trap. He lifted the branch to show a large evilly gleaming foothold trap wrapped around the tip of the branch. France saw it and looked horrified as Canada took it off and clasped it by the chain, intent on taking it with him.

"One of yours mon cher?" asked France shakily

"No. Someone's poaching . Luckily they're dealing with me and not dad or America. Those two go a little crazy when they catch or suspect poaching. " Canada shrugged

He didn't want to explain that he was beginning to suspect that these traps where more for them than the animals. He was pretty sure France would protest the whole search if he found out until he got to go back to the cabin. So he kept quiet and collected the foothold traps and triggered and took down snares. Looking for any way possible to distract France from the traps, Canada decided to keep to idle chit chat. France loved to chat and gossip.

"Papa, you said arguing is a way to get your true feelings across. What about Russia and America? Those two are always snarling and snapping at each other." Canada asked

France looked at Canada and laughed. Canada blushed wishing that he had never asked. France decided to answer his question.

"Well, zey do spend a lot of time togozzer out in space. Just them all alone. (France winked and Canada wished that he could sink into the ground) After all, Izn't ze expression used for an arguing couple said az like an old married couple?" France said defending his earlier claims

"Yes" Canada responded drily wishing that he had not said the first thing that came into his head

France was looking smug, but his smugness disappeared as Canada found another snare. Canada threw all cautions to the wind.

"Well I don't think that. I don't like arguing with anyone!" Canada said rather boldly for him.

" Don't worry mon cher, one day you will understand. You will find someone who when you argue with zem et makes your blood boil but makes your heart flutter at ze same time." France responded knowledgeably

"Right." Canada muttered not truly believing him

Suddenly Canada pulled France into a ducking position. A wooden object wooshed above their heads. Both looked up and watched it land in some ones out stretched hand. Standing up in the branches was Australia grinning at them.

"Huh your tougher than you look aren't you Canada?" Aussie said

"Why does everyone say that with such surprise?" asked Canada more to himself than anyone else but they all heard him

Authors notes

Thanks for reading this story everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Finally Canada has found Australia, but I he's still angry about him taking New Zealand away from him.

The whole arguing is good for relationships thing was brought up by the reverend in my church. He made an amazing case for it, and I failed in getting his point across. But I think it was perfect for the FrUK, RusAm relationships ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

"Yo England! Are you even paying attention to me?" snapped America

For the whole journey England had been ignoring him. Well that is what it felt like to America. America had tried in vain to get England to stop the ATV, but England had kept racing on. However this momentarily loss in temper seemed to gain his father's attention as England skidded the ATV to a halt in a cloud of dust. America coughed and looked up to see a figure looming over him. As the dust settled he saw England with a sneer on his features.

"Since when did I have such a brat as a son?" snarled England who was still sneering

"Maybe I'm a brat because my dad is a bratty delinquent!" bristled America

There was a tense silence as the two glared at each other. America was wondering why England was acting like this, as he had only really known of the gentleman England. Of course he had heard rumours, but those and the real thing where very different. This was like entering a comic and coming face to face with a super villain, and as America was always the hero (in his mind anyway) he was never going to back down.

He suddenly felt a new respect for France. This was the England he had fought with in the past. He had never had England bare his teeth at him like this before, not even in the American Revolution. Which, now he thought about it, was rather one sided considering the amount of support America had and the fact that England couldn't really destroy his own colony. Before America could do anything but glower at England, England suddenly began roaring in laughter.

"I always knew that there was a reason you where my favourite. You're just like me, stubborn and never backing down. I bet you could carry one hell of a grudge to if you wanted. " chuckled England

"Right. Awesome. Just what I wanted to hear. Honestly, why do you old men say sentimental crap like that?" Grumbled America who instead of feeling touched felt awkward

"Oi! Less of the old you. Though, if an older nation had told me something like that when I was your age, I probably would have responded the same way." England shrugged taking off his helmet and placing it on the ATV

America sighed and rolled his eyes. England was a really complex and prideful country. Huh, kinda like him. He wasn't going to admit it though. Instead he joined England next to the ATV and placed his helmet next to his.

"So what where you whining about like a babby?" Teased England allowing himself to stretch

"I wasn't whining! You just happened to drive straight past our intended target!" sulked America

"What? New Zealand? He was around here?" asked England

"Yes!He's over there by the crick." Replied America

"By the what?" teased England

America did a rude hand gesture which only made England laugh and return one of his own. This left a slightly confused America who looked down at the two fingers he had placed his own hand into in a mirror image of Englands.

"Ask the frog about it when we get back. Better yet, repeat the gesture to him, give us all a laugh." Laughed England

England's merriment came to an end and he began to frown. America perked up a bit, as a frowning England was someone he knew well, and dare he admit it, preferred. America followed England as the two walked back along the creek to a figure sitting on a log. The figure was slouched forward, his blonde hair covering his face. However when America stepped on a twig causing it to snap, the blondes head snapped up to reveal his blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Oh heck, what is it now New? You're a good lad, but you know I'm not good around any of my colonies when they cry." England said with a sigh as he sat down next to New Zealand on the log

"Yeah, your answer is to just give us something to pacify us." Muttered America

"Belt up you." Warned England

America stuck his tongue out at England childishly but remained quite. His childish face pulling made New Zealand chuckle weakly. England smiled and gave a quick side way glance at America who was still pouting a little. Did America plan that to cheer up his little brother, or was it just a consequence to his silly actions? England wasn't sure, but that wasn't the issue right now.

"New Zealand why are you crying?" England tried again

"Aussie hates me. I got in the way of Canada and America's relationship. And I fell down." New Zealand listed

England paused. Well that was bluntly said. America looked at England and expected him to say something. Instead the older nation stood up. England pulled out a cigarette, took a large drag on it, and blew the smoke into the air. He looked at America and then turned his back to them and walked off into the direction of the ATV.

"HEY! Get back here slacker! " Yelled America at his retreating fathers back

England didn't even slow, and New just looked at him with wide hurt eyes.

"Wow we really drew the short straw when it came to getting parent nations." Muttered America more to himself than New

New Zealand looked up at his older brother, his bottom lip trembling a little. America sighed and sat down next to him. Both stared at the ground for awhile, unable to come up with anything to say, then, as was norm, America broke the silence.

"Dude, you don't need to cry! Aussie doesn't hate you, he hates Canada. Canada and I are back to normal, which is good because I wanted to eat pancakes with maple syrup on and kick his ass at hockey. Oh, and it sucks that you fell. But it was just Christ church right? I'm sure they're use to earthquakes by now." America tried in cheering New Zealand up

New Zealand bolted up right. He looked America straight in the eye and America jumped back and almost off of the log.

"I caused Canada more trouble?!" cried New Zealand

America grimaced. Why wasn't his attempt at cheering up his brother working? He closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to think of something heroic to say. He felt a nudge on his arm and looked down at the shorter nation next to him.

"Are you ok?" New asked with concern

"Whaa? Yeah. " Replied America smiling

America stood up and offered his hand to New Zealand to help him up. New Zealand looked at his outstretched hand, then at him, before turning his head away with a depressed look on his face.

"Awww c'mon! Hey, to tell the truth I think you actually helped Canada out (New Zealand turned his full attention on America). If you hadn't spoken to Canada that day, I wouldn't have realized how completely lame his life was! But now I know, so I won't ignore him as often as I did." America confessed

"Really? I helped you guys out?" asked New Zealand hopefully leaping up

"Yep. So you wanna come back to the house now? Canada and Australia will be back soon, so we can all hang out together. I have some new video games that I can't wait to beat you guy- ah play on multiplayer with you guys!" Announced America proudly

"Ok. That sounds like fun. Don't tell Aussie about any of this ok?" pleaded New

"Huh why?" Asked America in confusion

New Zealand stared at his older brother, then shook his head. America hadn't been able to read the atmosphere after all. All he had seen was his little brother crying and had wanted him to stop. Ah well, it was the simple things in life that really counted. And really, America was as simple as they got, so New Zealand was thankful for his strange, delusional elder brother.

England had watched this all while leaning on the ATV smoking. He smiled to himself. He knew that the only ones who could comfort the Oceania twins where their brothers. He wasn't as horrible at this parenting lark as his colonies claimed that he was. He dropped his cigarette on to the ground and ground it into the dirt. That America, he was just like him. To proud, stubborn and a little bit of a punk brat, but also just like him, he had a good heart and stayed loyal to those he considered allies. No wonder he was his favourite.


	12. Peace

Chp 12

"Well you do kind of look like a pansy." Laughed Australia cruelly.

"Right. Says the one who lays traps and waits in a tree." Snarled Canada

"Boys! Zat iz enough! Canada I thought that you hated to argue?" Asked France trying to get order

"Oui, desole papa, I'm sorry Australia." Canada said looking ashamed

Australia sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He jumped down from the branch he had been standing on and landed in front of Canada and France. Australia and Canada sized each other up. Canada was taller, but Australia was stockier.

" So this is one of dads favourites? Uncle Scotland's favourite as well huh? I don't see why you're so special." Hissed Australia

Suddenly it made sense to France why England didn't want the two pairs of twins meeting. There was a jealousy that ran deep due to the amount of time their parent nations had spent with the other twins, America and Canada. France looked at Canada to see his reaction, but Canada looked sadly at his brother.

"Don't look at me like that! Now you went ahead and took my little brother! All I have is my twin brother and uncle Wales when he has time to visit. New and I are stuck in an ocean away from everyone else! Do you know what that's like?" Said Australia passionately

Nobody said anything for awhile. Australia stopped standing in an aggressive stance and pretended to be interested in the shrub to the left of him. France kept looking between the brothers, wondering if he should say anything. Before he could, Canada stepped forward and pulled his little brother into a hug. Australia looked surprised and embarrassed. France laughed suggestively but the brothers ignore him.

"I know what that is like. I too have oceans surrounding me with only my brother for company. Dad is a very busy man, and when he did have time to visit it was mostly with America. Uncle Scotland and papa pretty much raised me. No one is trying to separate you and New, I only want to get to know my other brothers, make new friends, so that I never have to feel isolated again." Canada said kindly to his brother

Australia pushed away from Canada. Canada looked slightly hurt, and France was preparing for a fight, but Australia only looked sheepish. He looked up at Canada, who softened his expression, and stepped closer. Australia looked uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Would you... are you... going to get to know me and try and become my friend?" mumbled Australia

His voice was so quite than only Canada heard him. France looked at the two in confusion as the atmosphere was so thick it could be cut by a knife. Both brothers stood in silence. Australia dropped his gaze, embarrassed at sounding like a school girl. In some ways he was very like England. Canada was watching him thoughtfully. Then beamed at him.

"I would like that a lot! And our first act as brothers and friends should be to beat America and New back! You and I are at an advantage because even our city people know how to navigate in the wilderness, that's not so for America." Said Canada slinging the traps over his shoulder

Australia gawked at him. The weight of the traps was a lot and he doubted that a regular human could carry them all. Even a nation would have noticed the weight. But Canada was acting as if they weighed nothing. Just how strong was this nation really? He was always so peaceful and quiet. Australia racked his brain to try and remember when Canada actually did fight, and remembered that he had been rather good at it. What a strange nation.

"Yeah. Can't have the yank, kiwi and the limey beat us now can we?" Said Australia who seemed to be renewed in energy and positivity

Canada smiled and nodded. Both brothers powered a head leaving France to try and keep up with them. France finally stumbled out of the wood, to find the two brothers wearing their helmets and waiting for him. He had a sudden urge to murder them and pretend it had been an accident, but knew England would somehow see through it.

"Hey France nice of you to join us!" Yelled Australia to him

France just grumbled and snatched the spare helmet from Canada's hand. He practically threw himself behind Australia as Canada roared the ATV into life.

"We better beat dad and America back, I really don't want to do America's laundry." Complained Canada

Suddenly France got off the ATV. He indicated with his hand that Canada and Australia should shuffle back so that he could drive. Neither young nation argued with him, they could see a fire blazing in his eyes.

France took his spot and made the ATV practically fly through the forest. He wasn't going to allow England to beat him! His old rivalry between himself and his beloved angleterre made him forget to cower on the back of the ATV. In fact it was causing him to put everything he had into his driving. He wanted to wipe the smirk of England's face. No matter how trifle the contest, he could never allow himself to purposely lose to England! Ever!

Canada and Australia where feeling alarmed at France's speed and driving. This was no mean feat to do, as Canada had grown up with America, and Aussie was practically fearless. Canada had to shout directions at the top of his lungs, and this was causing his throat to hurt. Both young nations silently wished that Canada was driving.

As they were nearing the cabin, or château, another ATV could be heard humming like a mosquito. When the trees gave way the three nations saw America, England and New Zealand zooming up from the other side. England was driving, and as he saw France he suddenly picked up speed. Both Canada and America, who where a giant clearing apart, both suddenly felt that the race was no longer theirs.

Both ATV's skidded to a halt outside the cabin. It would have had to have been a photo finish, but nobody had taken a photo. So Canada soon found himself declaring it was a tie to stop his family from having a giant argument. New and Aussie greeted each other with delight as if they had been separated for years and not days.

It was in this peaceful way of silly bickering, a bit of flirting (this was France), and chatting that the family entered the cabin. The family was at peace again. America was forgiven, as always, but at least this time he had came away with the knowledge that he should sometimes let Canada acknowledge how much he actually did notice him. Australia and New Zealand where happy to be each other's sides again, but even more happy to have new friends. And France and England where... well France and England. That's one relationship that would always stay mind blowingly complicated, and probably have a million stories of its own.

However Canada was not at ease yet. There was still the matter of the NAFTA meeting that would be held in his home tomorrow. He hoped that America had forgotten about his bruise, or at least understood that Mexico was innocent. Canada gave his twin a side way glance, America was too busy laughing at the Oceania twins to notice. But Canada felt his heart sink. America was never one to think before acting. Something was bound to go wrong tomorrow, he could just feel it.


End file.
